Family?
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: As inside - a short one shot i couldn't get out of my head - take place after 2x01


Ok so I've had this idea running through my head since the end of the season two premier I'm not sure why but I thought I'd at least write it down to get me to stop thinking about it.

Disclaimer: - I own nothing :( It all belongs to FOX and RM!

**Family?**

Apologies had never been one of my strengths I guess that's why Finn knew I needed some time alone before I had to face the rest of the club.

I still couldn't believe he had called my bluff, of course I was worried about me, I work so hard for this, to achieve my Broadway dream. I can't just let some new comer waltz in and steal it from me.

I watched from outside the choir room for a while before I entered, most seemed to be joking around together and once again I felt a pain in my heart, for the fact that no matter what I did or didn't do, I would always be on the outside looking in.

I walked into the room slowly and the group turned to look at me "I'm sorry" I say as Mercedes rolls her eyes "What I did was wrong okay, I know that and while I may have said that I did it for the group, I think we all know that the main reason I did it was for me"

The group just looked at me and while my eyes wandered around the room I noticed a very out of place boy and his guitar not seeming to care at all about what I had to say but I continued anyway "we have been through a lot in the last year together, and I know I can be overbearing and bossy" I say as Kurt hide a laugh in a cough "But wasn't it Tina who said we didn't need anyone else in our group?, and Kurt didn't you say that we no longer cared about what others thought about us? And how about Mercedes wasn't it you who said we are family now? Well maybe you guys are family but I'm pretty sure we all know that if you could you would have this 'family' one person smaller – without me; So while I may have give Sunshine the wrong address for my own personal gain, I also did it for all of you, because regardless of what anyone else says or thinks – I think of this as family"

The bell rung and they started to file out, Brittany pausing to hug me on her way through and to my surprise a smile from Santana as she also left.

I rubbed my hands over my face, as Finn pulled me in to a hug and kissed the top of my head "you did good Rach" he tells me as I notice Puck still in the room

"I guess it doesn't matter what I say, they will believe what they want "

"But you told the truth and I'm proud of you for that" He said tilting my chin up and kissing me "You ready to go?"

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you at the car, I just want to grab some sheet music" I say as I watch him leave the room, turning around I head over to where Puck is packing up his guitar.

"Noah?"

"Berry"

"Is everything alright?" I ask knowing he probably won't tell me anyway

"Sure, why not?"

"I know Jacob's video said that you where depressed but I didn't think it was true, now I'm not to sure"

"Depressed? Hell no, I think you are reading too much into things again Berry"

"It's Rachel and fine! But Noah I want you to know that even though you think we aren't friends, I'm here if you need to talk" I tell him before I turn and head for the door

"They're wrong you know" he calls out

"Who are?" I say looking back at him

"The others" he comments as he picks his guitar case up and walks over to stand in front of me "Rach whether they like it or not you are pretty much a glue of this group, we have tried to make it without you before and it didn't work, they know we need you"

"Thank you Noah, that means a lot"

"Anytime and I might just take you up on that offer, because let's face it, with everything that's happened in the last year, we are friends" He says before he continues out of the room leaving me speechless.

I shook my head and walked out of the room heading towards Finn's car. I'm not sure how I thought that conversation was going to go but I'm pretty sure that the outcome was better than I had planned, I thought as I slid into the passenger side of the car.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah fine, good even"

"And how's Puck?" he asked smiling (who said this boy is dumb)

"I think he'll be alright"

"Good" he says as he takes my hand in his "I love you Rach"

I smile and look over at him "I love you too Finn" I tell him as he pulls out of the school and we head for my house.

The End


End file.
